


Something Borrowed, Something Blue

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding tradition, Weddings, something borrowed something blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: On the day of her wedding, Iris reflects on her "Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and a sixpence in her shoe."





	Something Borrowed, Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Westallen Wedding Week Day 5. I hope it's not too sappy.

“T-minus 10 minutes” Linda announced to the room of bridesmaids all putting the finishing touches on their hair. Iris was sitting at the vanity looking at herself in the mirror. She was ready. So far she had been able to told back tears but knew that when her dad came in she would fall apart.

“Final checklist” Caitlin called out. “Everyone has their bouquets?”

“Check.” the whole room responded

“Rings?”

“Check.” Linda, the Maid of honor, held up the ring Iris would put on Barry’s finger. “And Cisco has the other one. I made sure.”

“Vows?”

“Check.” Linda said again, this time holding up a folded piece of paper.

“Perfect. Iris to you have everything you need?”

“Yes. Thank you guys so much for being here with me. I love you.” Iris said and the tears were suddenly more difficult to keep in. Damn, maybe she was feelings more emotional than she thought. “Can I have a minute alone before my dad comes to get me?”

“Of course.” Caitlin and the rest of the girls left.

_Something old_

Iris picked up her bouquet. Wrapped around the flowers was white lace and a locket that belonged to her late mother. Inside was a baby picture of Iris with her dad. On her left ring finger was the engagement ring Barry had given her. Passed down from generation to generation in his family, it meant the world to Iris that she was now the one wearing it.

_Something new_

Iris loved her wedding dress. It was traditional looking but modern too. She brought her dad to the final fitting last week and they both cried. Iris couldn’t wait to see Barry’s face when she walked down the aisle towards him. She was sure he would cry and that would make her cry again. Thank goodness for waterproof mascara.

_something borrowed,_

A few nights ago Joe and Cecile took Iris out to dinner. Iris thanked Cecile for being in their lives. She cried and confessed that she thought of Cecile as a mother. After a tight embrace and many tears. Cecile pulled out a box and handed it to Iris.

“Something I’d like you to wear at the wedding. If you want.” she said

Iris opened the box and took out a small crystal tiara. She looked up and saw that now her dad was crying too. Cecile helped Iris place the tiara on her head. “I wore it at my wedding. It made me feel really beautiful. I thought you might like it too.”

Earlier today, Cecile once again placed the tiara on Iris.

“It makes me feel really beautiful too.”

_something blue_

Last night Iris realized she didn’t have something blue. Maybe it was because of all the emotional conversations she’d been having with family and friends or maybe it was all the brownies she’d eaten, but not having something blue to complete the tradition rhyme made Iris cry. Caitlin came to the rescue by cutting a small piece of a dark blue S.T.A.R Labs sweatshirt and sewing it onto the inside of Iris’s dress.

_and a silver sixpence in her shoe._

Julien gave Iris a silver sixpence at the rehearsal dinner. He said that it was important because it can ward off evil.

Iris bent down to put the silver sixpence in her shoe just as her dad opened the door.

“My baby girl…”

The tears started flowing. The next few minutes were a blur of emotional before the music played and the doors opened.


End file.
